There are known bicycle gear shifting devices that are electric powered and configured such that they can be controlled electrically so as to change among a plurality of gear positions. This kind of electric-powered gear shifting device is operated with a gear shifter device that can be mounted to a handlebar (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,180 to Tetsuka, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference). This conventional gear shifting device electrically operates an external gear shifting apparatus such as a front derailleur and/or a rear derailleur. The conventional gear shifter has a brake lever and two shift levers pivotally mounted to the brake lever. The shift levers are pivoted in an inward direction to operate corresponding switches, respectively.
In the conventional gear shifting device described above, a relatively strong operating force is required for operating the shift lever when the user/rider pushes an upper end portion of a user contact part of the shift lever because the pivot axis of the shift lever is disposed close to the user contact part.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent from this disclosure to those skilled in the art.